


Before You Leave

by cheeseeteevee



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hugs, Mexico, Stydia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-16 09:14:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2264103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheeseeteevee/pseuds/cheeseeteevee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What I wish would happen before Stiles leaves for Mexico in the finale (4x12).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before You Leave

“You have to go to Mexico,” Deaton warned Stiles. “It’s the only way to save Scott and Kira.”

Lydia understood he had to go. She understood that he and Malia would be better off down there. She understood that she had to stay behind with Deaton. She understood she was better off here.

But that didn’t mean it didn’t hurt as hell knowing that her friends would be hundreds of miles away, while she was here. It didn’t help her feeling of helplessness in the pack. It didn’t help her feel like less of a burden to them. Because that’s all it felt like these days. Like all she could do was scream and find dead people. What use was that? They were already dead, it was no use. The others, they all had their powers. Scott, Kira, Malia. They had claws and strength and superior senses and immunity to electricity. Even Stiles, he was the brains and heart of the group. But her? She was nothing. 

She was alone. Her best friend was gone, because of her. Isaac left Beacon Hills because of her. Chris Argent was falling apart because of her. Kate was after Scott because of her. Allison’s death was the last straw. Everything was falling apart because Lydia was too weak to fight the nogitsune. All she did was scream. Scream for what everyone else would be crying for anyways.

She would try to redeem herself. She could help Malia pass her classes. But she wrote half her notes in code so what use was that? She could help with Stiles’ research. But he was always too busy with Malia to pay attention to her anyway. There was nothing she could do.

As for Stiles, he really didn’t understand this plan. He got that him and Malia had to go, there was no question about that when Scott and Kira were taken by a certain were-crazy woman more commonly referred to as Kate. He got that part. But Lydia? Why were they leaving her behind to fend for herself? 

“Why can’t Lydia come too?” he pleaded to Deaton.

“Lydia is much safer here, Stiles. She doesn’t have full control over her banshee powers yet and going to Mexico would be too dangerous. I can help her here, Stiles. I’ll take care of her, I promise.”

“But she’s been before! When Derek was taken, she came with us!” Stiles protested.

“Stiles, if you want her to be safe, you won’t question my motives. Just trust me.”

“I trust him Stiles, you should too. I’ll be fine. You’ll have Malia with you, you’ll be fine too,” Lydia added.

“I’m so not okay with this…” Stiles grumbled.

***

Later that night, Stiles was still not feeling good about this plan. Malia had just gone home so he picked up his phone and called Lydia.

“Are you sure about this?” he told her once she picked up.

“Well hello to you too,” she said.

“I’m serious, this is a horrible idea.”

“Why? Because you think I can’t fend for myself?”

“No, God no. Lydia, I’m pretty sure you could take all of us out. I just don’t feel comfortable with all of us being down there, while you’re up here alone,” he told her.

“Stiles, quit worrying! Deaton is staying with me, he know more about banshees than anyone. I’m serious, I’ll be fine,” she said, exasperated. “Don’t you have a girlfriend to be worrying about anyways?”

“What is that supposed to mean?”

“Nothing, just that I’m not sure Malia would be feeling too happy about you hovering over me when she’s about to go off and hunt for a Desert Wolf. You should be worrying about her.”

“Lydia.”

“What?”

“Do you really think that because I’m dating someone else that I can’t care about you too?”

She didn’t answer.

“Because I do care about you. And I need you to be safe, you get that right?”

“Well right back at you. I want you to be safe too, okay? Don’t get into anything too messy over there.”  
Lydia told him. She didn’t want to admit how worried she was too. How would she know what was going in down there? Would they be okay?

Would they come back alive?

***

The next morning, after a night void of any sleep, Stiles threw his clothes on, trying to mentally prepare for his trip to Mexico. He was freaking out, to say the least. He had no idea if they would find Kira and Scott in one piece. This was Kate they were talking about. She hated the whole world. She was capable of anything. He wasn’t ready to lose any more friends.

He snuck out the window and left his house, trying to make as little noise as possible so as not to wake up the sheriff. He couldn't tell his dad where he was going. He would never let him leave. He just hoped the note he left on the fridge would be enough to keep him from worrying. Gotta go figure some stuff out with Derek. Don’t worry. Love, Stiles.

But he knew he would worry anyway.

Once he climbed into his Jeep, he went to pick up Malia and Derek. Lydia was with Deaton at the clinic and they all went over there before embarking on their trip down.

After listening to Deaton’s long list of potential dangers for what seemed to be the millionth time, they were ready to go. They were headed towards Stiles’ car when Lydia stretched her arm out to Stiles, “Wait.”

He turned around and faced her. Her green eyes, which once upon a time had a spark to them, were now dull and sad. Her strawberry blonde hair had once been shiny and silky, but now stood limp on her shoulders. She had bags under her eyes. Her shoulders no longer had the confidence of Beacon Hills’ most popular girl. She was still beautiful. It was a tragic kind of beauty, but she was still beautiful.

“Be safe.” She told him after a while. “Please come back.”

“I will, I promise.” He told her.

“And, in case I never get a chance…” She stepped forward towards him and wrapped her arms around him. They both couldn’t stop the tears that were rolling down their cheeks. She leaned her face into his chest, his hand stroking her back. She stood up on her toes and kissed his tear-stained cheek, wiping away the tears with her fingers.

After what seemed to be an eternity and a lot of ugly looks shot from Malia, she let go. “Call me when you get there,” reaching out to hold his hand.

“I will,” he answered. “I have to go now.”

“I know,” she whispered sadly, letting his warm hand go. She watched him climb into his car, and drive off into the early morning sun.

“He’s going to be fine, Stiles is a strong guy.” Deaton reassured her.

“I hope so,” Lydia said finally, “I really hope so.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this, leave comments! :D
> 
> Disclaimer: Teen Wolf does not belong to me (obviously)


End file.
